Teen Titans: Family Ties
by Shadow-DJ
Summary: After finding out about the two new Robins, the Titans try to see how this will affect their leader. But now they meet up with more young heroes that aren't part of their group and the Justice League of America? Find out what happens next. please R
1. Meeting the second Boy Wonder

I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my Teen Titans story. Enjoy.

Meeting the second Boy Wonder

In Jump City, everything was peaceful, until the bank was blown through the front. The police then went to it, but was sent back flying as Dr. Light, a man with a short beard, a thin build, and having a powered up suit, glared down at the downed police.

"Sorry about that, friends. But I had to brighten up the mood." Dr. Light said with a chuckle as he held the stolen money, but then a bird-a-rang hit near him, imbedding itself into a wall. "Hmm?" He asked, as the turned to see someone kick him in the face.

The figure had to be no older then 10 with short black hair, a mostly red jumpsuit with a hidden symbol on the right side of his chest, a black and yellow cape, and a mask over his eyes, green gloves and boots, and slightly pale skin. He smirked as he says "Lights out, bulb-head." He then gets out a grappling hook and swung away.

(_A few minutes later_)

The Titans arrived by car. The first out was a tall, African-American teen with a almost all robotic body and a glowing red right eye and a blue human eye. He looked and says "Yo Robin, did someone beat us here?"

The next teen out had spiked up black hair, a red and green jumpsuit, a yellow and black cape, green gloves and boots. He looked and around and says "Looks like it Cyborg. Call up Raven to see if she can find out who got to Dr. Light first."

Cyborg then saw something on the wall near by. "Yo Robin, what's this?" He got it out and saw it was the bird-a-rang. "You sure you weren't here, Rob?"

"I'm sure Cyborg, why?" asked Robin.

"Because someone has your choice in gadgets." Cyborg then hands the bird-a-rang to Robin, who looked it over.

"Lets get back to the Tower, maybe we can see if it isn't a bad replica." Robin said as they entered the car.

(_Later_)

At the tower, Robin and Cyborg were doing some tests on the bird-a-rang they found at the bank. Then three people entered the room. The first was a orange-skinned girl with long red hair, green eyes (both the iris and cornea), a purple tank top and skirt, long gray boots, and long gray gloves. This is Starfire, Robin's girlfriend.

Next to her was a green-skinned, elf-eared teen with dark green hair, green eyes, a sharp tooth showing, a purple and black jumpsuit, and gray gloves and boots. This is Beast Boy, the changeling of the group.

The last one was a gray-skinned girl with purple eyes, dark hair, a blue jumpsuit with a long, blue robe over her body. She had a strange little diamond-shaped dot on her forehead, like she had a connection there. This is Raven, the group's sorceress.

Raven then asks, "Got anything?"

"Not yet." Cyborg said with a sigh. "so far, we're not seeing anything fake in it."

"So it's a real deal one?" asked Beast Boy. He then looked around and asks "Or maybe Robin has some sort of secret brother that is in the city right now, fighting crime behind our backs."

"Trust me, Beast Boy. If I had a brother, I would've known." Robin said. "It's more then likely Red X."

"You sure?" asked Beast Boy. "I heard you were partners with Batman, right?"

"Bat-who?" asked Starfire, confused.

"You don't know who Batman is?" asked Cyborg, confused.

"No, why?" asked Starfire, confused.

"Dude, Batman is, like, one of the greatest heroes on earth!" said Beast Boy as a thought bubble appeared; showing Batman with the Justice league. "Batman is a master detective, a founding member of the Justice league and…" The bubble popped by Robin poking it with a pin

"My father." Sighed Robin, as everyone turned to him. "Not by birth, but he took me in after my parents died."

"Dude…" said Beast Boy, surprised.

"Robin…" Starfire said in worry as Robin turned to the screen and continued to type until the alarm rang.

"Trouble. Titans, go!" said Robin as they all ran out.

(Later)

At a shaddy part of town, Fang the spider-headed teen was fighting someone. It was the kid from before, who was doing a pretty good fight with the spider-freak. "How can a kid like you be this good?"

"I'm Robin, what did you expect?" asked the kid with a smirk as he does a roundhouse kick.

"Your 'Robin', huh?" laughed Fang as he shot some web at the kid, pinning him to a wall.

"Yeah, and why is that funny?" asked the kid, ripping through the webbing with his birdarang.

"Because that's Robin." Said Fang, pointing behind the kid, who saw the Titans.

The kid, who calls himself robin as well, looked at them and asks "And you guys are?"

"The Teen Titans." Beast Boy said as he laughed. "Aw, isn't that cute? Robin has a little fan."

"'Fan'?" asked the kid, insulted. "Watch it, green-boy. Or else someone is gonna end up with a broken wrist."

Robin then took a good look at the kid and says "He is dressed a lot like me. Who are you?"

"I'M Robin, the Boy Wonder, and you are?" asked the kid.

"I'm actually Robin." Said the teen, as the two looked at each other calmly, as Fang glared.

"Great, two Robins. Like one wasn't annoying enough." Sighed Fang, but that got him blasted by a starbolt from Starfire.

Robin then says, "Raven, mind getting him pinned." Raven nods as she concentrated.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" suddenly the near-by pipes glow with a dark aura and tie up Fang in them, much to his annoyance.

The kid and Robin looked at each other closely. "Alright kid, who are you really?"

"He is one of the Robins, Dick." Said a voice as everyone turned to see a shocking sight. On a rooftop was a man in a gray jumpsuit with a black bat symbol on his chest, black gloves and boots, and a cape connected to a bat-themed cowl. His eyes were blank as he looked down at them.

"Batman…" Robin whispered, surprised to see his old mentor again.

End of Chapter 1

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my Teen Titans story. And please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	2. Explination

Time to FINALLY update this Teen Titans story. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy.

Explanations

In a dark area, the Hive Five, which is made up of different teens hanging out in a dark place in downtown Jump City. On the computer was Gizmo, a small bald kid with a green jumpsuit and goggles with a gray backpack-like device on his back.

Next to him was Mammoth, a giant with long red hair, blank eyes, a black and yellow armor, and studded armbands and chest plate. He growled and asks, "What are we going to do?"

"No idea, man." Said an African American teen with a green and white jumpsuit with a large eye on his chest, and a large green eye on a strange headgear. He was watching TV, looking bored as well.

"You got an idea, Billy?" a boy named Billy Numerous, a western teen with a red jumpsuit with a division sign on his chest asked someone who was his clone.

"No idea Billy." The clone said with a shrug. A kid dressed similarly to Batman, only with red eyes and a scarier look, just sat there, silent. The boy was Kyd Wykkyd

Gizmo then growls and says "Can't you snotbrains think of something? We haven't stolen anything in weeks!"

"That was after we got out of that ice Jinx helped get us in." Seemore said plainly.

"You were beat by that mute kid." Billy said plainly. "We got beat by Jinx, remember?"

Gizmo then says "Don't remind us, brain-dead." He sounded mad, as a crazy-sounding laugh is heard.

"Who's that?" asked See-More, confused. They all turned to see the door explode, sending them back.

A figure walked in from the debris that was the door. He had nicely-combed green hair, red lips in a scary-looking smile, dark green eyes, chalk-white skin, a purple suit with a yellow flower on his shirt, black shoes, and purple gloves.

He then says "Hey there kiddies, who wants a hug from Uncle Joker?" He opens his arm, waiting for the hug. But the Hive-Five members look really confused at this.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Gizmo, annoyed.

Joker then laughed and says, "I'm the Joker, kiddo. All the way from Gotham City. So, you kids are the Hive Five, right?"

"Wait…you're THE Joker?" asked See-More, surprised. "How did…how did you know where we were at?"

"I woke you guys up from the ice-age you guys were in." Joker said, sitting down.

"Wait, what?" asked Gizmo, confused.

(_Meanwhile_)

"The Joker took out all of our enemies from the Brotherhood's HQ?" asked Cyborg, surprised. The five teenagers were back at the tower with Batman and the younger Robin.

"Indeed." Batman said with a nod, as he ignored the stares from a now chibi Beast Boy. "A couple months ago, which during the time you five were in Japan, the Justice League discovered that the Joker was in Paris."

(_Flashback_)

It shows Batman with Green Arrow, a blonde-haired man with a Robin Hood styled outfit and a mask, and the Flash, a man dressed in a red jumpsuit with a lighting bolt insignia and lightning-bolts sticking out of his mask. Batman narrates as the three walked though the halls.

Batman: _Me, Green Arrow and the Flash were sent to Paris to stop Joker before anyone was harmed. But we didn't know why he was there in the first place_

Flash then asks Batman "Why do you think smiley-boy is here in the first place?"

"Not sure. But from what I know, Joker is here to do something that will cause a lot of harm to innocent people." Batman said calmly.

Green Arrow then says, "What's that?" He points to a door that had a huge whole in it.

"Joker's handy work." Batman said calmly as the three heroes went through the hole, and saw the Joker with his girlfriend, Harley Quinn, who was a woman dressed in a black and red clown costume.

"Hey pudding, look who's here." Said Harley in her almost nasally tone, as Joker turned from the computer.

"Oh Batsy, didn't expect you to be here." Joker said with a chuckle.

"What kind of joke you up to this time, Joker?" asked Green Arrow, getting his bow ready to go.

"Why do you care, Robin Hood?" Joker asked, giving him a glare. Batman then took a good look around and saw statues made of ice.

"Why are there so many ice sculptures?" asked Batman, clearly confused.

"Here's a real kicker; they ain't ice sculptures. They're bad guys stuck on ice." Harley said, getting up.

"Why's that?" asked Flash, confused.

"Not sure. But some of these folks look dangerous." Joker said with a smirk. "So, just for the heck of it, I'm gonna wake them up to cause some mayhem."

"Flash, stop him!" Batman ordered.

"Gotcha, Bats." Flash said with a nod as he went super fast.

"Nuh-uh." Said Harley, getting out a bazooka and firing, trapping Flash in a net.

"Oh please, I can phase out of this, remember?" asked Flash, as his body began to vibrate quickly, but for some reason, he wouldn't phase. "What the?"

"That net is made of something you can't phase so easily, red." Said Harley with a smirk, as Joker was nearly done.

"Just need to press one more button, and…" Joker then ducks as a Bata rang nearly hits his head. Joker then saw the weapon hit the button, causing it activate. "Nice one Bats!"

"That must've been an accident." Green Arrow said, as the three heroes saw the mist begin to fill the room.

Batman: _Green Arrow was right at this, though. It was an accident. I released a group of villains back into the world. I am not sure what made me miss him, but I did. Now these villains are now here._

"See ya Batman!" Joker said as he laughed evilly, as he fired a hole in the ceiling. Then a ladder came down and picked the two villains up into the air.

"Well…this is bad." Flash said plainly, as Batman finally untied him. "What now?"

"I am not sure." Said Batman, as they saw the villains begin to leave, clearly confused at this, but they were happy to get out.

(_End of Flashback_)

The Titans were shocked at this, as they had the shocked expressions on their faces.

The younger Robin then says "That's why he sent me here. He thinks Joker is around here somewhere."

Then the alarm sounded, as young Robin asks, "I think that means he's in town."

(Meanwhile, at that time)

In downtown, Joker and the Hive Five were doing bank heist. The worker was scared witless, as Joker went to the man. "Thanks for the withdrawal, Howard. Here's your present." He puts down a small package on the table.

The man looked scared, as it exploded open, blasting him with a green gas. He coughed, but then began to laugh like a mad man.

"What is in that stuff?" asked Billy, holding some bags of money.

"Something that'll make him have a smile on his face." Joker said with a laugh, as they left.

(_Later_)

The titans and Batman and the younger Robin walked inside. "Seems we're to late." Beast Boy said, looking around.

Raven then saw the man and went to him. "Seems someone is happy." Raven said, seeing the giant grin.

"That isn't a smile." Batman said calmly.

"Yeah. That's a sign that Joker killed him," young Robin said, looking down at the dead body. He poked him and says "Yep. He's dead."

"Are you sure?" asked Starfire.

"Yep. No one looks like this when they are alive." Robin said with a nod. "Seems we missed Joker."

"But not his scent." Batman said calmly. "Beast Boy."

"Yes!" said BB, ready to go.

"Think you can turn into a blood hound so we know where the Joker went?" asked Batman. BB nods, a bit excited. He then turns into a green bloodhound and began to sniff the ground.

Beast Boy then turned back to normal and says "Seems Joker was with the Hive Five."

"Who?" asked young Robin, confused.

"A group of criminals that we fight a lot." Raven explained.

"One of their old members actually are part of our team." Starfire explained.

"What?" Batman asked, looking at Robin with a suspicious look.

"Kid Flash made her turn over." Robin explained.

"Wally West?" Asked young Robin, confused. "The guy couldn't get away from lightning let alone turn someone from bad to good."

"I heard that, squirt." Said a voice, as the Titans, Batman and young Robin saw two people leaning against the wall.

The male of the two had spiked up red hair, a yellow jumpsuit with red lightning bolts attached to his mask, a red lightning insignia on his chest, red boots and gloves, and blue eyes. He had a cheeky smirk, which could be better then how the person next to him was feeling.

The person was a girl with grayish skin, pink hair in the style of horns, black and purple witch-like dress, pink cat-like eyes, long socks, dancer-like shoes, and also small pink blush spots on her cheeks.

Young Robin then asks Kid Flash "Who is that?"

"_That_ happens to be my girlfriend." Said Kid Flash, as the girl nods.

"I'm Jinx." She said, as she looked at Batman with a hint of fear in her face.

"You're afraid of me?" asked Batman.

"I know you are kind of heard to get trust from." Jinx said, a bit nervous. "But I know where the Hive Five's hideout is at."

"Really?" asked Young Robin. Jinx then noticed him closely.

"Why does Robin have a little clone?" asked Jinx, looking at her leader at this.

Robin sighs and says "Technically, he's my brother."

"Only because Bats here adopted him. After…that incident." Kid Flash said, as Batman had a frown on his face.

"What incident?" asked Robin, confused.

Batman sighs and asks "Dick, remember Jason?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Robin, clearly confused.

"Who?" asked Beast Boy, confused.

"Jason Todd. He's another one of my adopted brothers." Robin explained. "What happened to him."

Batman sighs as he rubbed his eyes. "Joker…" He then shows something from his belt; a slightly burnt Domino mask, the signature mask of Robins. "killed him." That shocked the Titans big time.

End of Chapter 2

Dun-dun-dun! Sorry for that little bit there, but I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please let me know if you guys have any idea for the story and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	3. Death in the Family

Lets continue where we left off, shall we? Enjoy.

Death in the Family

Robin looked over Jason's wreaked mask, as he clenched it. "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Dick, glaring at Bruce.

Batman sighs and says "You and Jason were never very close, Dick. You know that, and you even hated him for replacing you."

"When did he meet Jason?" asked Beast Boy, confused.

"Remember when I was Slade's apprentice?" asked Robin, as the Titans nod as Tim looked confused. "Well, I went to Gotham to talk to Batman about it."

(_Flashback_)

It shows Robin on his bird-cycle, and stops in front of a gate in Gotham City. He goes to the fence and presses a button on the monitor, as a voice on the other side asks "Who is this?"

"It's me Alfred, I'm here to visit Bruce." Said Robin calmly, adjusting his mask a bit.

"Alright Master Richard." Alfred said, a chuckle in his tone. "Though someone won't be expecting you here." The gates opened at this, as Robin got back on his bike and rode to the road that lead to a cave-like entrance on the side of the hill.

He got off, as he looked at the old Bat cave; a large lab-like area full of computers, robots, weapons, and even a giant penny next to a bunch of trophies from the old days of Batman. Dick smiled as he walked around.

Then he heard someone ask, "Who let you in?"

Robin turned to see someone against the wall across from him. He had short blonde hair, and looked about the same age. But he wore a black and red version of Robin's outfit, and had a shorter pure-black cape.

"Who are you?" asked Robin, frowning a bit.

"He's Jason Todd." Said Bruce's voice, walking in. "Your adopted brother."

(_Pause in Flashback_)

"Wait…you said you would know if you had a brother." Said Raven, remembering what he said before.

"I did know about Jason, though." Sighed Robin. "But I never did see him as a brother. Saw him ore as a rival."

(_Continues Flashback_)

It shows later, at the dinner table in Wayne Manor. The two 'brothers' were across from each other, frowning at one another. Both had their masks next to them, revealing their true eyes; Dick's light blue and Jason's darker blue.

"So…you're the new Robin?" asked Dick calmly.

"Yep." Said Jason. "How did you become Robin?"

"My parents, a couple of circus acrobats, were killed by a crime lord named Tony Zucco." Said Dick, a bit of venom in his tone.

"Hmm. My dad was killed by Two-Face, and then my mom was murdered after that." Said Jason, a deep frown on his face.

"Can you two stop?" asked Bruce calmly, as the two just 'hurmped' and looked away from each other.

Alfred just sighs, knowing this was coming. "So…Master Richard, how have you been?"

"Good Alfred. I got my own team now." Dick said with a small smile to the butler.

"Really now?" asked Batman, curious.

"yeah. Me and some other young heroes teamed up to defeat a group of aliens. But after that…a crime lord came into town." Dick sighed at this.

"What happened?" asked Batman, noting the sad look on his face.

"Listen Bruce…I sort of…failed you." Robin sighed as he sets down the insignia of Slade.

Bruce picked it up calmly, as Jason looked confused. "What. Happened?"

"I think this is better alone." Said Dick, as Jason got up with a frown.

"I can take a hint, Grayson." Jason said with an angry tone, leaving the room. Alfred sighs as he left the room as well.

Bruce then says to Robin "What happened, Dick?"

Robin sighs and says "My friends were being threatened by a villain named Slade, and he even forced me to be his apprentice."

"He made you into a criminal?" asked Batman in anger, standing up in anger.

"Almost did." Said Dick, also standing up. "I was able to trick him into freeing myself and my friends from his virus he put into them."

"But then why bring this up now?" asked Bruce, calmly.

"Because I want to make sure I didn't let you down," sighed Robin, looking at his mask.

"You can never let me down, Dick." Bruce said, his hand on his shoulder. Robin gave him a small smile, as he looked down from his mentor/father.

"Bruce…is Jason a better Robin then I was?" asked Dick, as Bruce just cracked a very small smile.

"No one can be a better Robin then you, Dick. You know that no one can take that spot" Said Bruce, patting his back. Robin smiled at that, relieved.

(_End of Flashback_)

"I left a bit after that." Sighed Robin, as he asks Bruce "But what happened after that?"

Bruce sighs and says, "A week after you left, Jason seemed…different."

(_Flashback_)

Bruce was in the Bat Cave, waiting. "Where is Jason, Alfred?" asked Bruce, losing his patience. Alfred just shrugs, not knowing.

"Right here, Bruce." Said Jason's voice, as the two saw Jason walk over…with black hair?

"Uh…why is your hair black, Jason?" asked Batman, as he put on his cowl.

"No reason." said Jason plainly, putting on his mask. The two then went into the Bat mobile.

Then it shows them fighting off some criminals, as Bruce saw Jason was getting a bit to violent with his enemies, actually breaking limbs. "Robin!" said Batman, annoyed.

"What?" asked Jason, annoyed. "I'm just fighting, like you trained me to."

"No Robin, that isn't how I trained you." Batman said in a disproving tone, as he tied up the criminals.

"Why do you have to take the side of that dork?" asked Jason, annoyed.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Batman, now confused.

"The first Robin. You said he was the best!" said Jason, annoyed.

Batman sighs and says "I said no one can take his place…"

"To be the best." Said Jason, annoyed. "I'm gonna prove to you, old man. I'm gonna be twice the Robin that old loser ever was." He then stomped off at this.

"Man, you need to control that kid." Said one of the criminals, who watched this whole thing.

"You have no idea…" sighed Bruce, using his grappling hook

Batman: _I didn't know it, but that talk would be the last one I would ever have with Jason…_

(_Pause in Flashback_)

"What happened after that?" asked Robin, as Batman sighs. The group knew he was saddened by something.

"I have no idea. I saw his badge on the ground in a building in south-eastern Gotham next to a used joy buzzer…Joker's joy buzzer."

(_At HIVE Five HQ_)

Joker and the HIVE five were celebrating with a pizza party, and all of Joker's goons and Harley were there, enjoying the soda and pizza.

"Man, those Titan dorks couldn't even catch up." Laughed Gizmo, falling back in his chair.

"You said it, Gizmo." Seemore nods, agreeing. Kyd Wykkyd nods, agreeing.

"What's up, Mr. J?" asked Harley, seeing that he was looking bored.

"Why didn't we wait for those brats?" asked Joker, standing up.

"Because…you wanted to leave quickly?" asked Billy, confused on why he seemed bummed.

"I didn't really think they would just stand there!" said Joker, annoyed. "That second Robin at least tried to chase me."

"What do you mean?" asked Gizmo, confused. "There was another Robin?"

"Batsy has a third one now." Said Joker.

"What happened to the second and the first one?" asked Mammoth, confused.

"You got the first bird-brain, the second one I took out." Said Joker.

"You mean…" Billy began.

"Yep." Said Joker with a evil laugh. "I took out the second bird boy. Want to know how I did it?"

"Go ahead." Said Gizmo, not believing him.

"It was like a few months ago. Like say…16 months ago. My men and I were in a old storage place…" Said Joker.

"Oh, I love this story." Said Harley, listening.

(_Flashback_)

Shows Joker and his men packing some boxes into the back of a car.

Joker: _The boys and me were loading something into a car. Something…legit._

The boxes were full of explosives, as one of the men says "That's the last of them, boss."

"Good!" said Joker with a chuckle. "This will be a heck of a fireworks display."

"Problem." Said one of the men said, coming back in from outside.

"What now?" asked Joker, annoyed, he didn't want to be bummed now, so what was the problem?

"Bird-boy is coming in." said the man, panting. "He must've heard of the things that happened."

Joker then got an evil look on his face. "Boys, leave me here. I got to teach birdie how to fly."

(_A little later_)

Jason came in, and saw the tied-up people looking freaked. "Don't worry, I got ya." Said Jason, running to them to help them. He took off one of the gags of a woman's faces, as she looked freaked.

"Look out!" said the woman, as Jason screamed in pain from a lot of volts going into him.

He passed out, as Joker laughed. "I would've thought Bird boy here would be more careful." Said Joker with a chuckle, but got tripped.

"I'm not an idiot, clown." Jason said with a smirk, getting up and slicing the ropes off. "Get out of here, now!"

The hostages nod and ran off, as Joker looked REALLY annoyed. "Alright, fun time is over." Said Joker in annoyance, as he powers up his joy buzzer to 'knock out'. He then grabs his arm, making Jason yell in out great pain.

"GAHHHHH!" yelled Jason, as he got shocked. He then fell down, this time out cold. Joker then got an evil idea.

Joker: _After the boy was out cold, I took off his insignia and my joy buzzer and set it down and then I stuffed him into the car after tying up his hands and feet. Just incase he tried to run._

Shows Joker doing just that, smirking a bit as he shoved Jason's body into the back seat with the bombs.

Gizmo: _What did you do after that?_

Joker: _I brought him to a old ware house, knowing that batboy is right behind me_.

(_Later_)

Jason groans as he woke up, and saw he was tied up. "Huh?" he asked, groggy.

"Ah, he's awake Puddin'." Harley said, as Joker comes in with a crowbar.

"Thanks hon." Joker said, smirking a bit. "Wait in the car for me, kay?"

"Got it." Harley said, kissing his cheek. Jason pretended to gag at this.

"Get a circus tent, clowns." Jason said in annoyance. That earned him a smack in the face from the crow bar. "Gah!" yelled out Jason. Harley left at this.

"Shut it boy." Joker commanded. "Now…time for fun." He smirked a bit, as he began to beat the heck out of Jason.

Joker: _I beat that kid up for three hours and no sign of the bat. Guess he must've been slow. So I just continued to break his ribs, jaw and cranium._

It shows Jason really beat up, coughing up blood. Joker chuckled a bit and asks "What? No complaint, kid? I thought you would have fun with Uncle J."

"You _gasp_ are…a freak." Coughed Jason, since he had a black eye from the hits. Joker then kicked him at this.

"Ah well, you were fun anyway." Said Joker with a smirk, leaving. "Finish your homework and all that. Also…tell the big man I said…hello." Joker laughed as he walked out, locking the door behind him.

Jason groaned as he tried to get up, but was only able to sit up. "crud…" groaned Jason, as he looked around. Then, as he looked shocked saw there were bombs all around him. "I got to get out."

(_Meanwhile_)

Shows Joker in his car, smirking evilly. "Harley, the dedicator?"

"Got it, Mr. J." said Harley, giving it to him. Joker, smirking evilly, pressed the red button that had a Joker shaped skull-and-crossbones

(_Back at the warehouse_)

Jason was now trying to open the door with his foot, but was having a hard time. He then saw the bombs were active. He looked freaked as he tried to move, but he fell over, causing his mask to slip off.

He coughed and whispered hoarsely "Bruce…I'm sorry…" he then passed out, as the timer Reached zero.

(_Meanwhile_)

Joker and Harley watched from their side-view mirrors as they saw Batman's bat mobile come in.

"Bats is there." Said Harley, seeing that.

"Good! Two flying idiots killed with one stone." Laughed Joker. "I love it!"

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Joker's car staggered a bit as he drove faster from the after shock. "I don't think anyone would survive that." Joker laughed, looking at the giant fireball behind him.

(_End of Flashback_)

Joker laughed as he says "And Batman didn't even chase me. He just looked through that pile of bricks and fire for that brat's body."

"Man. What an idiot." Laughed Mammoth. Seemore didn't seem to like this.

"But…why did you kill him?" asked Seemore, confused. "I mean, wouldn't it make more sense to kill Batman?"

"Ah, kids. They would never know how we grown ups work, right Harley?" asked Joker.

"Yeah." Said Harley with a laugh. "To bad, though. I sort of like that other Robin beta. The newer one is to…bratty. And the old one is to much of a problem as it was."

"You got that right." Laughed Joker. "Might as well…make sure the other two birds are gone." He then gets out a phone and a phone book. He dialed a number and says "Hey Scarecrow…I got a job for ya." His smile appeared on his face.

(_Meanwhile_)

Batman sighs as he continued where Joker left off from the last Flashback. "I saw the fire, but I was lucky I was far enough way to not get caught in the blast. Jason…wasn't so lucky."

(_Flashback_)

Batman got out of the bat mobile as he searched the wreckage of the destroyed building. "Jason!" he yelled, looking around.

"What happened?" asked a familiar voice to Batman, as he turned to see a man with nicely combed black hair, dark blue eyes, a blue and red outfit with a large "S" on his chest and a flowing red cape with the same insignia on the back of it.

"Jason was in here." Sighed Batman. "He left and…I'm not sure why I didn't look for him before this happened, Clark."

"Don't worry, we'll find him." said Superman, as he and Batman searched the wreckage.

Batman then moved a piece of timber, and saw Jason's mask was burnt up really bad. "Where is he?"

"Bruce!" said Superman, getting his attention. He moved a large piece of bricks and wood away, as he sighs. Batman came over and saw the sight; a badly burnt Jason…lying on the ground. Dead.

"Jason…" Batman said, in grief.

"I'm sorry, Bruce." Superman said sadly, looking down at the body. "But don't worry…we will avenge him, right?"

"Right…" Batman said, picking up the dead body of the boy he took in, on his knees.

"I'll leave you alone." Said Superman, leaving to go see if he could find out where the Joker went.

Batman (Sadness in his voice): _We had him buried in the Gotham Cemetery, next to my parent's graves. I didn't have the nerve to get Dick on the phone, though._

Beast Boy: _How did this kid come in?_

(_end of the Flashback_)

Tim answered this question. "I was brought in after my parents were killed by Boomerang man. I took the costume and tried fighting crime. And well…I got my butt kicked badly. Bruce took me in, but…he seemed distant."

(_Last Flashback of the chapter_)

It shows Tim at the training area of the Bat Cave, doing rather well. He smiled at Bruce, but his smile faded when he saw Batman was looking at the burnt costume of Jason Todd.

Tim: _I knew he didn't want to talk about it, but I knew he was bugged. And I knew this; I had to do something_.

"Hey Bruce." Said Tim, going over to Batman. "Mind if I go upstairs and take a short break."

"Fine." Sighed Bruce, walking away. The younger Boy wonder looked sad at this, looking at the costume. He sighs as he walked out of the cave.

(_End of Flashback_)

Tim sighs and says "But when I heard about the villain outbreak, I decided to come here. I didn't know you were back, though."

Robin sighed, because this was a lot to take in. He sighs and says, "I'll…meet you guys in the tower. I need to think."

"Alright, Dick." Batman said as he and the Titans left. Robin looked at the mask, sighing.

Near by, a figure appeared on the roof, seeing this. "The bat is in town, huh?" asked the figure, walking into the light.

He wore a black jumpsuit, a skull-styled mask with a red X-shaped scar-like mark on his mask, and a red x on his gloves, chest and boots.

He smirked a bit, his eyeholes extending. "Might as well wait and see how this turns out." The figure chuckled, leaving.

End of Chapter 3

Man, this was a VERY long chapter, huh? Hope you enjoyed it and please Read, Review and Suggest away.


	4. Fear Factor part 1

Lets continue this Titans Adventure, shall we? Enjoy.

Fear Factor part 1

At the Hive Five HQ, Joker was looking at his watch-which had his face on it-as he sighs "Where is that stitched up doctor at?"

"Maybe he got lost?" Harley asked as Joker rolled his eyes.

"Please. IF he did, he would've told me so by now." Said Joker, as the lights began to flicker. He then smiled and says, "He's here!"

"Who?" asked Billy, confused.

"Yeah, who?" asked one of Billy's clones.

"He's the master of fear, the professor of fear, and one of the most famous villains-next to me-of all time; THE SCARECROW!" said Joker, as the door swung open, revealing a strange figure.

The man had a lanky form, a burlap mask over his face with straw sticking out of his head, a farmer's hat on his head, a rope-noose worn around his neck like a tie, glowing yellow eyes, a stitched-up mouth hole, and wearing a red shirt and yellow pants, and also leather shoes.

"Hello there, Joker." Said the man in a raspy voice.

"Scarecrow, old buddy. How is it?" asked Joker, wrapping an arm around Scarecrow's shoulder.

"IF you don't let go now, I'll make sure you are in a forever nightmare," warned Scarecrow, annoyed.

"Did you forget I'm immune to all forms of Toxins?" asked Joker.

"True." Said Scarecrow, as he asks, "What did you want? You rarely call anyone up unless you need something."

"What? I can't call an old friend of mine?" asked Joker.

"Friend? I was just your cellmate for two weeks." Scarecrow said plainly. "But seriously, what do you want?"

"I need you to make the Teen Titans and Batman scream in terror." Said Joker. "Meaning, I want you to use your Fear Toxin to mess with the brats." He then shows pictures of the Titans, as Scarecrow gets out a sickle.

"It shall be done." Said Scarecrow, stabbing the picture with the blade. "But I think I might need help."

"Of course." Said Joker as he yells "Oh Jimmy!" Suddenly a white mist filled the room.

"Yes?" asked a European-sounding voice, as Scarecrow smirked.

(_Later that night_)

Tim was sleeping in the living room, snoring a tiny bit as he slept. He then groaned as he got up and saw that Batman was working on something.

"Bruce, do you ever sleep?" asked Tim with a groan.

"Not usually. Not when the Joker is around." Bruce said calmly. But he did yawn, as Tim smiled a bit.

"I think you need some rest. You'll need it if we want to catch Joker." Said Tim as Bruce nods.

"Maybe you're right." Said Bruce as he left to the room that was for guests, since Tim decided to sleep in the living room.

Tim then yawned as he slept.

(_Outside_)

Scarecrow was sneaking around, as he used something to hack into the computer system of the tower. He smirked as the doors opened. He then walked inside, as he dropped some straw on the matt in front of the door.

He then goes to the air vent and throws in a skull-shaped sphere of some kind. It began to glow as a strange, red gas filled it.

(_In Batman's room_)

Batman was still awake, as he saw a mist come out of the vent via the mirror. He quickly puts on a facemask and says "Tim!" As he ran into the living room, and saw Tim was groaning in his sleep.

Batman then heard an evil laugh as he clenched his fists "Scarecrow." Said Batman with anger.

(_In Raven's room_)

Raven groaned as she got the affect of the fear gas, as she saw images of Trigon in her head.

(_In Robin's (Dick Grayson) room_)

Dick groaned as the gas affected him as well, making him relive the death of his own parents. He woke up as he groaned. He then saw the gas. "What in the…?" He then groaned as the smoke began to form into a skull, making him yell in surprise.

(_In Beast Boy's room_)

Beast Boy was literally freaking out as he saw some monsters from Horror films he watched, like the monster from Jones lake and the creature that appeared when Raven lost control of her powers, began to growl at him, ready to kill.

(_In Starfire's room_)

Starfire was screaming in terror as she was seeing images of the creatures that took her away from her home world were in her room, glaring down at her. They also held Dick's mask. She continued to scream as the nightmare got worse.

(_In Cyborg's room_)

Cyborg groaned as he heard all the screaming. He got up and yawns. "Yo guys, what's with all the…" He then saw the red mist. "Screaming?"

He then saw Batman barge in, wearing a gas mask. "Good thing I kept this with me. Cyborg, you alright?"

"Yeah. But what's up with the mist?" asked Cyborg

"Seems like we got an unwanted guest." Said Batman. "But first we need to get rid of his mist."

Cyborg nods as he tires to hack into the ventilation system. Then a knife was thrown near his head. Scarecrow walked over, glaring.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said the man, going into a strange stance.

"That's Scarecrow's Violent Dance stance." Said Batman. "Crane, why are you here?"

"The Joker wants your head, Dark Knight." Said Scarecrow. "Now, lets fight." He then begins to use his thin body as he fought against Batman.

Batman then says to Cyborg "I'll distract him, you get the others."

"Right." Said Cyborg, as he ran into a room, but stopped when he saw someone was in front of him.

The figure was a being who looked 100% invisible except for a pure-white suit with an under shirt, a white top hat, a floating monocle, a flowing cape, a scarf stuffed into his shirt, white gloves and shoes, and also a pure-white cane.

"Good evening, my boy." Said the ghost with a tip of his hat. "I am Craddock, Jim Craddock. But you may call me…" He aims his cane "Gentleman Ghost!" He then blasts Cyborg, sending him into a wall.

"Alright top-hat, bring it on!" said Cyborg, running at the ghost, but…went right past him.

"Please boy, you cannot fight someone you can't even touch!" said Craddock as he laughed evilly, his cape flying in the wind he created. Cyborg glared, since he knew he had to beat Craddock before the mist gets to strong.

End of Chapter 4

Well, I brought in Dr. Crane/Scarecrow AND Jim Craddock/Gentleman Ghost in one chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	5. Fear Factor part 2

Time to see how Batman and the Titans are doing, shall we? Enjoy.

Fear Factor part 2

Cyborg yelled as he shot a sonic cannon blast at Craddock, but it just went through him like nothing. "Oh please boy, you really think you can defeat me that easily?"

"No, I just need to distract you!" said Cyborg as he ran at a computer and quickly put in a code. "Come on…"

"Oh no you don't!" said Craddock, blasting Cyborg in the back with a energy blast, as Cyborg smirked.

"See ya, Jimmy." Said Cyborg as he pressed a button, as the ventilation went on, getting rid of the gas, as Craddock looks confused.

"How is THAT supposed to stop me?" Said Craddock, confused.

"Because of this." Said a voice as a batarang hits Craddock, knocking him down. Tim stood there, coughing a bit.

"God it's great to have some fresh air back. Good thing I got Anth-metal batarangs still." Said Tim with a groan. "Where are the others?"

"In their rooms I bet, we need to get them before the Scarecrow beats Bats." Said Cyborg.

"Not likely on that last part." Said Tim as he and Cyborg went to get the others.

_Meanwhile_

Batman glared at Scarecrow, as he blocked one of his fast punches. Batman ducked as Scarecrow kicked him.

"Why are you working with the Joker, Crane?" asked Batman, confused and curious.

"Because he and I want one thing; you're head on a platter!" said Crane, kicking Batman away as he got out a sickle and began to swing it, as Batman dodged.

"Do you really think I'll let either of you win, Scarecrow?" asked Batman, glaring.

"I came prepared." Smirked Scarecrow as he got out something; a strange-looking glove with five syringes filled with glowing red liquid. "Time to see how much can make you crack, Dark Knight."

"I'll break you first, freak!" said a voice as Scarecrow got grabbed by the neck with a Sonic Cannon pointed at him.

Crane then saw it was Cyborg, and smirked. "So you are the one that is immune to my air-born Fear Toxin, huh? Lets see how you go with the fresh version." He sticks four needles into exposed part of his arm, causing Cyborg to let go.

"What…did…you…do…?" groaned Cyborg as he saw a strange image in his mind.

_Inside of Cyborg's mind_

Cyborg saw a person who looked a lot like him, only more human with short black hair, a blue shirt, gray pants, and black and white tennis shoes. He was in a lab with a few others, and two people near a portal.

"Wait…this is the day of the accident!" said Cyborg as he saw the portal being to open, but then sparks flew out of the machine.

"_Elinore, stop the machine!_" said the man near the portal, who was an aging African-American man dressed in a scientist's coat.

The woman next to him nods and tries to stop it, but backs up before sparks could get to close. "_I can't reverse the polarity. Something is coming in. But what?_"

"No…NO!" said Cyborg as the saw something crawl out, as he says, "That's it…that's the thing that made me this way!"

Out of the portal crawled out a giant, gelatinous, and as it crawled out the machine began to explode, as the man groaned

The explosion took out the lab, as the scientist, the only person to survive the blast, looked to see his wife and son, both unconscious." _Elinore! Vic!_" He ran to his wife and saw she wasn't breathing.

He looked down in sadness, but saw his son was in a lot of pain. He looked down and sighs. "_Vic…I will save you…no matter what the costs._"

"What's going on?" asked Cyborg, confused. Suddenly the monster came back as it glared down at him, and it's face morphed to look like Scarecrow's.

"_**Is this what you fear, Victor, the very accident that made you this way? Do you have you're father for doing this to do? To not just let you die in peace?**_" asked the monster in a dark, raspy voice.

"Get…out…of…my…head!" said Cyborg, grabbing his head as the monster laughed.

_Back in reality_

Cyborg yelled out in pain as he grabbed his head, trying to get out. "Get! Out!" yelled Cyborg.

"Cyborg, calm down!" said Tim, ducking from his right arm.

"What did you do to him, Crane?" asked Batman, angry now at the super villain.

Scarecrow laughed as he says, "I am making him relive something he hated the most in his life. At least that's what I see."

"Cyborg!" said a voice as the three saw the rest of the Titans were back to normal.

"What happened to us back there?" asked Beast Boy, still rubbing his head.

"Scarecrow got us drugged with his Fear Toxin." Said Robin, glaring at Crane. "what did you do to Cyborg, Dr. Crane?"

"Ah, the old brat is here. How fitting." Crane laughed as he says "I like to see you're friend break free from that dose of the Fear Toxin."

"Release our friend!" said Starfire with an angry tone, as Crane just laughed

"Oh please, like I would listen to you." Said Crane as Starfire looked at Robin, who nods.

Five seconds later, Starfire was outside; holding Crane by the foot, ready to drop him. "I didn't think this through enough…" Crane said, seeing the ground from this height. "She won't really drop me, will she?"

"If you don't help Cyborg, I don't have a promise." Said Robin with a smirk, as Tim looked confused.

"I didn't think she would do this sort of thing." Said Tim, surprised.

"Trust me, Starfire can get scary when she's mad. I speak from experience." Beast Boy said with a shudder.

"So will you give Cyborg an antidote?" asked Starfire.

"Never you little freak!" yelled Crane, annoyed. Starfire then dropped him, causing him to scream. "ALRIGHT! I WILL!" screamed Crane before he nearly hits the ground, but gets grabbed by the last second.

"Good." Said Starfire, bringing Crane back inside. With a grumble, he got out a green liquid out of his pocket and gave it to Batman, as the Dark knight puts it into a syringe and sticks it into Cyborg.

"YOW!" yelled Cyborg as he groaned, rubbing his head. "Wha? What happened?"

"Crane somehow got you affected by the Fear Toxin." Said Batman as Crane got up.

"I think this is where I take my leave!" said Crane as Craddock came in.

"Hello there, children." Said Gentleman Ghost with a tip of his hat.

"AH! GHOST!" screamed Beast Boy.

"AH! LITTLE GREEN BOY!" said Gentleman ghost in fake terror. He then blasts all the Titans, Tim and Batman. "See ya, ladies and gents." At this, he grabbed Scarecrow as he and him left.

Batman got up and says to himself "What's next?"

"No idea." Said Beast Boy with a shrug.

_Meanwhile_

Joker sighs after he heard that Scarecrow failed his mission against the Titans. "Figures, never leave a straw-for-brains to do a clown's job."

Then he heard Harley say "Puddin', Phone for you."

"Bring it in." Joker said, as Harley gave him a green and purple phone. "Yes?"

"_Hello Joker._" Said a voice as Joker smirked.

"Lexi? Is that you? Oh boy! Did you get what I asked for?" asked Joker.

"_Of course, Clown. I'm not an idiot._" Said Lex, annoyed. "_Anyway, I'm sending over the blue prints._"

A printer turned on as a blue prints came in as Joker smirked. "Thanks Lexi, I can use this."

On the top of the blue prints read; _Project AMAZO_. Joker smirked as he looked over the Blueprints. "I think I can get Gizmo and Harley to get something out of this." Said Joker, smiling evilly.

"_Good_." Said Lex with a laugh.

End of Chapter 5

Foreshadowing! Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, if you can't vote on my new poll, tell me whom you want in this story besides the ones form the first few polls (From the choices on the Poll I have on my Profile). Please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	6. Child's play

Lets see how the Titans are doing, shall we? This chapter has the strangest of Batman's foes, and the one that isn't that known. Enjoy.

Child's play

In Down town Jump City, the bank's doors blew up, as someone walked out. He had reddish eyes, large lips, four earrings on his ears (Two per ear), wore a orange jumpsuit with a black shirt under the coat part, black and gray shoes, and also bleached blonde spiked hair.

"Ha! Nothing can stop the sound of chaos!" laughed the teen, known as Punk Rocket.

"You sure about that?" asked a voice as he turned to see the Titans with Batman and Tim.

"What the? The ruddy titans again, and who's the bloke in the bat costume?" asked Punk Rocket, glaring.

"He's Batman." Said Beast Boy with a smirk.

"Ha! More like 'ratman'. Now taste the power of Chaos!" said Punk Rocket, streaming on his guitar, making a sonic wave go towards them.

"Titans, Scatter!" said Robin as he and the others dodge the wave of sound with ease.

"What's his deal?" asked Tim, confused.

"He's a nutball musician who wants to 'spread the sound of Chaos'." Raven said calmly, looking at the punk rocker with annoyance.

"And seems to have bad taste in music." Batman said calmly. "We need to find a way past that guitar."

"I got it." Said Tim. "Think we should call up one of the other titans? Because I'm gonna need one of them for this plan to work."

"Who?" asked Robin. "The rest of the Titans are around the world. The only close ones are Titans East, Jinx and Kid Flash."

"Then get Jinx here." Said Tim as Starfire nods and gets out her communicator.

"Jinx, this is Starfire. We need assistance against the Punk Rocket."

"_Got it, Star. I'm on my way. Hold him off until I get there._" Said Jinx on the other end.

"Gotcha, Jinx." Said Robin as he gets out his staff.

"You sure Jinx can be fully trusted?" asked Batman calmly.

"She helped us in the past after she quit the HIVE, I think we can trust her." Said Robin as Beast Boy turned into a wolf and ran at Punk Rocket.

"Ha! Ya think that over size pup can beat me?" asked Punk Rocket, sending another blast of sound, sending Beast Boy back.

"Man, that hurt…" groaned Beast Boy, getting up.

"I got something." Said Batman, getting out a batarang and throwing it, causing Punk Rocket to get hit.

"Hey!" yelled the British teen, annoyed. He then turned up the volume and strummed his guitar big time, causing a lot of sound waves to ring out as he strummed it again.

Then suddenly a pink energy blast cuts the strings, causing the sound to die out. "Huh?" asked Punk Rocket, surprised.

"Hey there, Rocket." Jinx said with a smirk, coming out of the alley. "Hey guys, think we can teach Rock and Roll geek here how it feels to get beat by the Titans?"

"Sounds good to me." Said Tim as he did a jump kick, causing Rocket to get sent flying right at Cyborg, causing him to get knocked out.

"Or maybe the Younger Boy wonder." Joked Beast Boy as he and Tim high fived.

"Interesting trick there, Jinx." Said Batman. "Though I'm curious on how I missed the guitar when I threw the Batarang at him."

"Guess the sound waves must've distorted ya, Bats." Said Beast Boy. He then heard a scream. "Huh?"

Everyone then saw a taxi car was going out of control, as a little girl stood infront of the car in fear.

"Titans, stop that cab!" said Robin as Raven and Jinx use their magic to slow the car down; with Jinx popping the tires and Raven holding the car with her dark magic, slowing it down.

Starfire picked up the little girl, as she says "I…lost…my…mommy and daddy." Sobbed the little girl, looking scared as she held onto Starfire.

"It's okay, little one." Said Starfire, comforting the little girl.

"Man kid, you should be careful." Said Jinx, running over with the others.

"I didn't mean to." Said the little girl, revealing her to still have a babyish face, with big cheeks, big blue eyes, and thick blonde hair in slight curls. She wore a pink coat over a blue and green dress, and had a small bow in her hair.

Batman raised an eyebrow as Cyborg says, "We should find her parents, fast."

"Lets check the Tower's computers. Maybe we can find out who her parents are from there." Said Jinx.

"That sounds good." Said Beast Boy.

Later

The Titans, the little girl and Jinx included, walked into the living room to see a shocking sight.

There were four people in the room right now. One was a little girl with blonde pigtails, a white shirt with a pink 'M' on the middle, a pink skirt, and a pink cape.

The one next to her was a slightly shorter young boy with spiky red hair, a yellow shirt, orange pants and gloves, some freckles on his cheeks, and a blue blanket in his hand.

The third child was a young infant with a tuff of blonde hair, blue footy PJs with a bib that had a picture of a tooth on it, and also had a small bucktooth.

The last one, holding the infant, was a 16-foot brown and tan teddy bear with a lot of stitches, big beady black eyes, and sharp claws and teeth. He saw the Titans and went invisible.

"Uh…did I just se a giant toy disappear?" asked Jinx, a bit surprised.

Raven sighs and says, "It's alright Bobby, there with me."

The kids heard that and the two older kids say "Raven!" as they ran to her, hugging her as she made a small smile.

"Someone better get me a camera. I don't want to forget this." Joked Beast Boy, earning him an elbow to the gut from Jinx.

"Melvin? Timmy? Teether? Why are you guys here?" asked Raven, a bit confused.

"Someone attacked the Monks' temple we stayed at." Said Melvin. "Bobby was able to get us back here."

"Who was it?" asked Batman, curious.

"Not sure." Said Melvin with a shrug. "But he looked a lot like a bad guy with green armor."

"Luther." Said Batman with a frown. "I'll be at the computer if you need me."

"Man, he seems mad." Said Melvin, frowning a bit.

"Big bat." Said Teether, sucking on his thumb. Raven gave him a small smile as she reached into her pocket of her belt, as she shows him a small blue pacifier.

"Here." Said Raven, as Teether put it in his mouth.

"You kept the pacifier?" asked Beast Boy with a teasing tone.

"Start, and you're gonna regret It." Warned Raven, as Melvin looked at Beast Boy.

"Is that you're boyfriend?" asked Melvin, making Cyborg and Tim to fall back in laughter.

Starfire sighs and says "I'll take the small child to my room so she can meet Silkie, okay?"

"Alright Star." Said Robin with a nod.

"I still don't get the silk worm thing." Said Tim with a shrug as Starfire left.

"Why is there two Robins?" asked Timmy, seeing Tim.

"That's Robin's little brother." Said Raven calmly, sitting down as Teether sat on her lap, reading the book she was reading, but kept getting in the way as she tried to read the book.

"Okay." Said Melvin with a smile, as Tim just smiled a tiny bit and went to the couch to play a video game with Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Meanwhile

The Little girl was with Starfire, as Starfire pets Silkie. "Can I look around before mommy and daddy get here?" asked the little girl.

"Sure small one." Smiled Starfire. The small girl left at this, and smirked a bit as she walked into a hallway and began to fiddle with something

"What are you doing?" asked a voice as the small girl saw Timmy come up.

"Nothing." Said the little girl as she left, skipping a bit. Timmy looked confused at this.

The little girl hid behind a door and says in a communicator, in a new, more mature voice, "I got in. Anything else?"

"_Not yet. Mr. J hasn't thought of a plan yet. But mess up their house until we give ya more to do, and make sure to grab something'._" Said Harley's voice on the other end.

The girl just giggled and says, "Got it." As she turns off the communicator and runs to another door and knocks, but then hides away from it.

"Yeah?" asked Robin, opening the door to walk out, but trips. "Hey!" He then saw the little girl and the wire that tripped him and says "what the heck?"

"Sorry, Robby. I didn't mean to." Smirked the girl before smacking his head, making him groan.

"Wait…you're…" said Robin, surprised to see her, as she removed her hat. "Marian Dahl."

"Don't you mean…Baby Doll?" smirked the girl as she smacks his head again, knocking him out, as she took something out of his belt.

Meanwhile

Jinx was walking around the halls when he heard the smacking. "What the?" asked Jinx, but then saw some jacks were on the ground. "Hmm?" she asked, as the spiked toys exploded, causing smoke to come in.

"Hey!" coughed Jinx as something hits her. "Ow…" groaned Jinx as she fell forward.

"What's going on out here?" asked a voice as Batman came out. He looked around and saw Jinx on the ground. "What in the?" he asked as he walked over and checked her pulse. "Good, she's still alive. But what attacked her?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Said a voice as Batman felt a big shocking sensation, making him fall over.

Meanwhile

In the Living room, the others heard the sound. "Come on guys, something's up." Said Raven, getting up and handing Teether to Bobby.

"What is it?" asked Melvin, a bit nervous.

Raven just smiled a bit and says "Nothing we can't handle. Cyborg, Beast Boy, come on. Tim, you're in charge."

"Got it." Said Tim as the three teens left. He looked at the other four and says "So…what's up?"

Outside the living room, the three looked around. "Robin? Star? Bats? Jinx? You guys out here?" asked Cyborg, looking around.

"What is wrong my friends?" asked Starfire, coming out. "I heard strange noises and I got worried."

"Not sure. I heard some yelling out here." Said Raven.

"Come on guys, we need to find the others." Said Cyborg as they saw the little girl, aka Baby Doll. "Hey kid, you know what happened to our pals?"

"No. But I think they're downstairs." Said the girl, smiling innocently.

"Thanks." Said Beast Boy as the four went that way, not noticing the evil smirk on her face.

"Robin? Bats? Jinx? Man, where are they?" asked Cyborg, looking around as they walked downstairs.

Suddenly they felt a suction cup hit each of them. "Hmm?" asked Beast Boy, confused as the four felt a big shock hit them as they fell over.

Later

Starfire groaned as she noticed that she was…at a table? "Hmm?" she asked, as she noticed she was tied up. "What is the meaning of this?" asked Starfire, annoyed.

"Easy." Said Robin, trying to get out as well. "We've been captured."

"Who did it?" asked Beast Boy, surprised as he tried to get out.

"That';s an easy one, silly." Said a voice as they saw Baby Doll come in.

"Little one, mind letting us go?" asked Starfire.

"Now why would I do that? Then we wouldn't be able to play." Said Baby Doll

"Cut the act, Dahl." Said Batman, frowning a bit.

"God, how could I NOT Figure it out." Said Jinx, feeling like an idiot. "When I was at HIVE academy, we had a whole semester on Batman's rouge gallery! How could I not recognize her?"

"I didn't know myself until she slipped her tongue. Then I checked with Commissioner Gordon if Doll escaped." Batman said calmly.

"You mean…'I didn't mean to'?" asked Baby Doll with a laugh as she ditched her hat, revealing her curly blonde hair.

"Okay, I'll bite; WHY Kidnap up in our own home?" asked Cyborg, annoyed.

"Two reasons, Cyborg; one is that stinky-heads Batman and robin ruined my revenge, and two, Big sister Harley said she'd help me if I got rid of the Titans for her."

"You are not going to get away with this, Doll of a Baby." Said Starfire.

"It's Baby Doll, and how can you beat me? None of you would hit a little girl." smirked Baby Doll.

"Maybe not them…" said a voice as a batarang came in, impeding itself on the table. "But what about us?"

Everyone looked up to see Tim with Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby. "I think you're going into the time out corner after we're done." Said Melvin.

"That was pretty good." Said Tim, impressed.

"Thanks." Said Melvin. She then says "Bobby! Help them!" Bobby nods and jumps down, landing on the table, causing it to crash.

"No fair!" said Baby Doll as Teether chewed on a piece of wood and began to shoot out splinters in the form of red darts, as Baby Doll dodged.

"Knock it off!" said Baby Doll as she got out her shock gun and fired, but Tim was able to get Timmy and Melvin out of the way.

"Now that is a dirty trick there, lady." Said Tim glaring as he tried to kick her, but she ducked and threw some exploding jacks at him, causing him to get sent back.

"Stop it!" said Timmy, annoyed.

"Make me!" said Baby Doll, sticking her tongue out at him.

"She REALLY shouldn't have done that." Sighed Raven.

Timmy looked REALLY mad at that as he began to have one of his tantrums. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" he yelled over and over, causing a shockwave to come out of his mouth, causing everyone to cringe.

"Ow!" said Beast Boy, his ears in a lot of pain.

"This is louder then Punk Rocket's stupid guitar!" said Jinx, as the shockwaves began to make the ropes around them begin to rip, falling off of them.

"Can someone make him stop!" said Baby Doll, covering her ears.

Raven sighs as she flew off of the chair and used her magic to tie up Baby Doll in the remains of the rope as she flew over to Timmy and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Timmy, calm down." Said Raven as he looked at her. "We're okay now, okay?"

"Timmy a hewo." Said Teether, as Timmy smiled a bit.

"No fair!" said Baby Doll as she began to whine, as Melvin just rolled her eyes.

"Now who's the baby." Joked Melvin, making the Titans laugh a bit.

In Gotham City

The Gotham Police station heard a knock as Commissioner Gordon came out to see Baby Doll, tied up and put in a basket with a note on top of her.

It read '_Take care of Baby Doll for us. From, the Teen Titans_' as a 'T' was at the bottom of the paper.

"Hmm, seems like you got bested by some kids, Dahl." Joked Bullock, laughing as Dahl glared at him.

"You have no idea." Baby Doll said, in her adult voice as she was put into a cell. She smirked then as she revealed a Titans communicator. "Hope Joker has fun with his new toy once I give him this. He'll be so happy with little baby." She smirked as she sat down in her cell.

End of Chapter 6

Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know if you got ideas for future battles in this, since I sort of thought this up after I decided to make Baby Doll the next bad guy. So please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	7. Starfire in Wonderland part 1

Time to get MAD with this chapter (Not like that show on Cartoon Network, I mean like 'crazy'). Enjoy.

Starfire in Wonderland part 1

In the Jump city prison, a figure was sitting down. It was an old man with darkish skin, glasses over a pair of dark eyes, a brown suit over a yellowish shirt, brown pants, black shoes, and balding white hair. This is Mad Mod, one of the Teen Titans most intelligent foes.

He was drinking a tea he was given when a shout was heard down the hall. "Oi! How am I suppose ta drink my tea when you yanks keep shouting?"

"Trust me, where you're going, you're gonna have a lot of It." Said a voice as he saw someone walk down the hall. It was a teenage girl with long black hair, a green kimono, a pair of claws on each hand, and a cat mask with a huge grin.

"Who are you, love?" asked Mod, confused.

"I am known as Cheshire." Said the girl, slicing at the bars, making it fall apart. "Are you coming, Mr. Mod?"

"Alright." Said Mad Mod, coming up behind her as he saw her beat up other guards as the two ran out the front door, where a strange car sat, waiting for them. It appeared to be a large hat on wheels. "Well that's a bit dotty, isn't it?"

"Just come on." Said Cheshire, annoyed. She grabbed the man by the sleeve and ran to the car and threw him into the back and she jumped into it as well and closed the door. "Drive."

"Got..." Said a voice in the front seat.

"It." Said a second one, finishing the first one's sentence.

"Hmm?" asked Mod as he looked at the mirror, and saw two figures were in the front of the car.

They both looked alike, with red-orange curly hair, a bit over weight, and dark eyes. They both wore an orange shirt, red pants with overalls, blue and red shoes, and a red and white beanie hat.

"Who are those lads?" asked Mod, confused.

"We are TweedleDee, …" said the first one, known as TweedleDee.

"And TweedleDum." Said the second one, known as TweedleDum.

"First Cheshire, and now the Tweedle twins? It's like I'm in that Wonderland book." Mod said to himself.

"More then you know." Cheshire said with a smirk, as the car went to a strange building outside of Jump City, where the car parks in front of…a strange building with a VERY long table.

Mad Mod came out of the car with the other three villains where they saw someone VERY tall walk over. He was immensely over weight with a stripped yellow and red shirt, blue overalls, and an egg-like head.

"Say hello to my friend, Humpty Dumpty." Said a voice as someone walked over, smiling a bit. It was a young man with reddish-blonde hair, bluish eyes and buckteeth, a yellow shirt under a green shirt, green pants, black shoes, and an over-sized hat similar to that of the Mad Hatter from _Alice in Wonderland._

"Who are you, lad?" asked Mad Mod, confused.

"Someone just as mad as you are." Said the strange man with a strange smile, as he motions to the left where someone came down.

The person was a humanoid white moth with large black eyes, gray skin with white fur, long gray antenna, and clawed hands and feet. He also had sharp teeth, as he says, "Why is the old man here, Tetch?"

"What do you think, Mr. Walker? I think he can help me get something I think we can all enjoy." Said Tetch with a smile. "Anyway, Mr. Mod. Call me the Mad Hatter, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Mad hatter? As in one of that bloke Batman's enemies? The Hypnotist?" asked Mad Mod. "Well I'll be, I have known about ya for awhile. My own hypnosis technology are inspired by some of you're genius."

"Thank you. It is good to have a fan." Said Hatter with a smile. "Anyway, I am guessing you are wondering why I freed you from you're little prison? Well, here is the awnser." He snapped his fingers and suddenly Mod saw someone came over.

The person was slightly over weight with long red hair and side burns, a tan and brown shirt under a black over coat, brown pants, black shoes, and a strange remote on his side. This is Control Freak, another one of the Teen Titan's enemies.

"Alright, Mr. Hatter. I got that Wonderland copy you wanted AND the Power neutrilizer. Now what?" asked Control Freak, curious on what the Batman enemy wanted him to do.

"Give Mr. Mod…his cane and the subject." Said Hatter as Freak nods and snaps his finger.

Humpty nods as he got a black cane with a red gem on the top of it, and a small boy. "The lad was from an orphanage and he wants to grow up. Maybe you can help him with that?" asked Hatter.

"Of course." Said Mod as Humpty forced the boy to touch the cane as Mod touches the top, making the boy yell out in pain as Mod laughed evilly as a red light went through the room.

_Later_

At the mall, Starfire was doing some shopping as she smiled, but stopped when she heard something. "Hmm?" she asked as she turned around, not noticing a strange-looking smile and eyes looking at her.

'_That's it…just a little closer, Titan. You'll be the first into our new little world._' Thought Cheshire evilly as she followed Starfire, ready to ambush her. She saw Starfire walk into a hall, as she followed quickly.

Starfire stopped again and asks "Hello? Is someone there? Because if there is, can you come out? You are kind of disturbing me."

"I can fix that." Said the voice behind her, as Starfire felt someone hit a pressure point on her neck, causing her to pass out.

_Later_

About an hour after the sneak attack, Starfire groaned as she got up, but then saw something…surprising. For one, she wasn't wearing her normal purple outfit, and instead was wearing a blue dress with a black belt, and was even wearing a headband in her hair.

She got up as she rubbed her head. "Hello? Anyone there? If there is, can you please tell me my location?"

"Sorry my ducky, but I can't say for sure." Said a familiar voice, as Starfire went wide-eyed.

"The Mad Mod?" asked Starfire, turning around and gasping.

She saw that Mad Mod was a lot younger, at least in his early 30s, with short red hair, more peachy skin, and was now wearing the outfit he wore when they first met; a shirt styled like the English Flag, blue pants and black shoes. He smiled as he twirled his cane.

"Indeed, love. I am back and better then ever." Said Mad Mod with a smile. "And now, for you to have some fun in this little Wonderland we have whipped up."

"Who is this 'we'?" asked Starfire, trying to fly to him, but saw she couldn't. "Huh?"

"Sorry Lass, but after I got my youth back, I helped finish a power neutralizer which is part of that dress. Though you shouldn't really think about taking it off, love. It would be quite shocking. You get to have you're powers back…once you survive all the surprises in Wonderland. Goodbye." He walked back as a giant door closed.

Starfire looked around, confused. "Wonderland? What is that?" as she looked around the area, and walked ahead, as the door opened before her, letting her in. There she saw large trees, nonsense signs, and other random things.

"Okay…this makes less sense then the strange festivals on Earth." Starfire said to herself, looking at a sign. She looked both ways and shrugs as she saw a white rabbit with a coat. "Excuse me, small creature?"

She then saw it say, "I'm late! I'm late!" as it went right by.

"Wait, I need…strange, the small animal could speak English?" asked Starfire, looking around as she followed it to a wall, where Humpty Dumpty sat, looking down at her with a glare.

"Yes?" Humpty Dumpty asked, looking down at her.

"Uh…is that safe?" asked Starfire, seeing how high he was.

"For me, no. But also not for you." Said Humpty Dumpty, as he jumped down, ready to crush her.

"Eep!" said Starfire, dodging the giant, as he saw he accidentally broke something.

"Whoops." Said the giant, as he sat down and began to fix it, but kept failing.

Starfire, looking around, and began to tiptoe away from the giant before running, before she bumped into the Tweedle cousins.

"Hello miss, may we…" TweedleDee began, as TweedleDum smirked as he got out a gun.

"Help you?" asked TweedleDum, cocking the gun. TweedleDee did the same, as they aimed at her.

"Uh oh!" said Starfire, dodging the two. "Why are these people trying to hurt me? This is no 'wonderland', it is a nightmare!"

_Meanwhile_

Mad Hatter laughed and says, "Seems we've scared her. She is powerless, and is near death as we speak." They were watching her via a video screen, since they were recording everything.

"Why not kill her now?" asked Cheshire, annoyed. She was itching to kill Starfire already, since she was hired to do that.

"Patience my dear." Said Mad Hatter with a laugh. "You see, unlike some people, I may be a bit screwy, but I am waiting for the Batman and his little birds to come, so I can take his cowl as my own."

"Why?" asked Mad Mod, now confused

"Because this little party won't be complete without the Batman and Titans under my control." Said Mad Hatter with an evil smirk, as the Tweedle cousins continued to fire towards her.

"But how will you get them here?" asked Control Freak, not liking this. "I mean…I took the communicator from her."

"So I can get them here." Said Mad Hatter with an evil smirk, showing off he had Starfire's communicator and presses the signal.

"You sure that's a smart idea?" asked Control Freak.

"Of course not…" said Mad Hatter. "But it is quite mad!" he laughed insanely at this. The others in the room just shrugs and wait a bit, wondering why they were firing at her in the first place.

End of Chapter 7

Well this is a confusing chapter, isn't it? Ah well…hoped you enjoyed this, and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


	8. Starfire in Wonderland part 2

Time to continue this confusing chapter, enjoy.

Starfire in Wonderland part 2

Starfire continued to hide from the Tweedle duo, trying to think of a way to get away from them. '_All right, what would Robin do right now?_' she thought to herself as she saw a rock and picked it up.

"Hope this works…" She said to herself as she threw it, bonking Tweedle Dum on the head.

"Ow!" said Tweedle Dum , as his cousin looked at him with surprise. Starfire ran at this, going through the very tall grass. She looked behind her as she saw the Tweedle duo was looking for her.

Starfire then ran behind a giant mushroom, waiting from the two to get ahead of her. She sighed in relief when they did. "that was very frightening." She said, looking around.

"Trust me…it hasn't even began." Said a voice as she looked to see Killer Moth, who was sitting next to a large pipe-like device, which released a form of smoke.

"The Killer Moth?" asked Starfire, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Killer Moth, aiming the wire at her. Suddenly a giant smoke screen escaped, causing Starfire to cough as the humanoid Moth roared, ready to claw at her.

She yelped as she dodged, almost getting sliced as he growled at her. "Hold still, girl."

"No." said Starfire, continuing to dodge the evil man, as he growled at her. "Now you eat this!" She grabbed the pipe and sprayed Killer moth in the eyes, making him yell out.

"GAH!" yelled Killer Moth as Humpty Dumpty and the Tweedle Duo came in, all glaring.

"Uh-oh…" said Starfire as she ran again, this time hiding behind a tree in the middle of a forked road.

"Where did she go?" asked Humpty, confused. He looked at both walkways.

"We think…" Began Tweedle Dee

"She went left." Said Tweedle Dum.

"I think she went right." Said Killer Moth. "Me and Dumpty will go right, you two go left."

"Good…" began Tweedle Dee

"…Idea." Finished Tweedle Dum. The two groups went the two ways, while Starfire got out from behind the tree.

"At least I have lost them." Said Starfire. "Now to find a way out."

"Trust me…you won't," said a voice as Starfire saw Cheshire, glaring down at her. Her grinned mask teasing Starfire as she came down to her, her claws in her sash at the moment.

"Cheshire?" asked Starfire, surprised to see the teenaged assassin. "You were freed as well?"

"Indeed. I do have a bit of a grudge against you titans for putting me in the deep freeze." Said Cheshire. "But I am not supposed to kill you…yet. I need to show you to who hired me."

"Who?" asked Starfire but then she felt something hit her head as she fell down. Humpty patted a mushroom that he had his hand.

"Nice job, Dumpty." Said Cheshire, as she put a sack over Starfire's head as Humpty picked her up.

Later

Starfire groaned as she noticed she was a very long table where hundreds of different tea pots and tea cups sat, with many forms of pastries were on it.

Starfire looked around, confused. Then she heard a laugh as she saw the Mad Hatter walk over, smirking evilly. "Hello Alice."

"I am not Alice, you strange man." Said Starfire, giving this man a weird look. "Why have you captured me?"

"Quite simple my dear." Said Mad Hatter with an evil smirk. "You are going to be bait for Batman."

"How?" asked Starfire, now more confused then she already was.

"Because from what I heard, you are the first birdbrain's girlfriend. So I can use you to get him here to kill the bat."

"I will not help you harm Robin's mentor." Said Starfire, now angry.

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter." Said Mad Hatter as he activates his hat, making the disc on his hat spin, making it turn into a black swirl, as more began to spin as well.

Starfire closed her eyes, but then her eyes were forced open by Cheshire, who's masks kept her mask on to protect her from the hypnosis. Starfire's eyes then began to gain swirls as well, being hypnotized.

(Later)

In downtown, the Titans and Batman were looking around for the signal that Starfire's communicator gave. "I wonder why Starfire didn't just call us." Batman said, finding this suspicious.

"Not sure." Said Robin. "But we need to help her incase she is in danger. But stay sharp Titans."

"Got it, robin." Said Cyborg, looking around. Then he heard a beeping from his wrists. "Yo guys, I think we're getting close."

"Good." Said Batman. "Which way do we go?"

"It's in that building." Cyborg said, motioning to a warehouse that was near by.

"Wasn't that where that party where Blackfire sent us to when we first met her?" asked Beast Boy, surprised.

"Yep." Said Raven, still remembering somewhat. "Should we go in?"

"Stay on you're toes when we're in there, Titans." Said Robin. They all went inside, looking around. They then saw the Wonderland-like area.

"Uh…why does it look like we're in a rejected theme park?" asked Cyborg, confused.

"Not sure. But this place seems very familiar…" Robin said, rubbing his chin. Suddenly the sound of troops coming got their attention as they saw what look like humanoid playing cards with either red Hearts or black spades on them, and their spears have the tips themed like that.

"Halt! You have trespassed in Wonderland!" said a Black spades warrior.

"Wonderland?" asked Robin, confused. "Like Lewis Carroll's stories?"

"Indeed. We need to get you to the Queen of Hearts!" said the soldiers, glaring.

"Queen of Hearts?" Asked Raven, now confused.

"Come with us! Now!" said the soldier, glaring. "Or else the red-head dies!" He motions to a tied up Starfire, who was gagged, but her eyes looked a bit dull and she was back in her usual outfit.

"Starfire!" said Robin, surprised. Batman and Tim glared at the soldiers, angry.

"This won't be good." Said Beast Boy as the soldiers tied them up.

"Who is this 'Queen of Hearts'?" Raven asked herself as they were brought to a giant red castle, which over looked them.

They came to a courtyard, where a throne was perched at what looked like a Judge's table.

"Hello Robby-poo!" said a voice, making all the Titans go wide-eyed.

"Oh no…" said Robin.

"Anyone but her…" groaned Beast boy. Then they saw who was the 'Queen of hearts' was. It was a teenaged girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a black and red heart-styled dress, and a heart-styled crown.

"Kitty?" asked Raven, surprised. She sighs and says "Figures. The spoiled Princess would become the worse queen in Wonderland."

"And not to forget me…" said a voice as Mad Mod came out of behind the throne, smirking a bit.

"Mad Mod?" said the Titans, surprised.

"How did he turn younger?" asked Cyborg, now confused.

"And that's not all!" said a laughing voice as Mad Hatter came out, surprising Batman and the two robins.

"Mad Hatter?" said Robin, Batman and Tim at once, shocked to see him here.

"How come a lot of people you seem to know is showing up?" Raven asked plainly.

"Now that we got you all together…Starfire?" asked Mad Hatter, as Starfire looked up, still looking kind of out of it. "Mind untying them so we can begin the games."

"What games?" asked Robin, while Starfire untied all of them.

"Of crocket of course." Said Mad Hatter, as a long line of different-colored flamingos and hedgehogs were brought out.

"The prize is young Starfire's life spared, but if you lose…" said Kitty as she does the 'cut throat' thing as a guillotine was brought out, while the Card Soldiers grabbed Starfire and puts her under the blade.

Everyone was shocked at this. "Hatter, has that over-sized hat finally made you're brain collapse?" said Tim, freaked out. "You're willing to kill her to get us?"

"What? That unfair?" asked Mad Hatter.

"Sort of." Said Beast Boy.

"THEN GOOD!" said Mad Hatter, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Now…let the games begin!" laughed Hatter, while the Titans looked unsure. Can they be able to save Starfire before she gets her head cut off?

End of Chapter 8

Sorry for another cliffhanger, folks. But I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please Read, Review and Suggest away!


End file.
